


He Will See You Shortly

by TheBlackSwallow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO!Saruhiko, M/M, Secretary!Misaki, Supposed to be Multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSwallow/pseuds/TheBlackSwallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a boss who drives all his secretaries away, Akiyama was tasked to find a new one quick. Luckily, he was able to snag a last minute secretary from a failing company. Hopefully, this one could help him keep his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will See You Shortly

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is both my first work for Sarumi. And also my first work in AO3. In fact, the only reason I wanted an AO3 was so I could read all the Sarumi fics here. (I READ THEM ALL O.O) So since I'm extremely in LOVE with this pairing, this was my small way to express the sentiment. However after writing this I realized that I made a horrible mistake. I don't know how to write Fushimi or Misaki or any of the characters. I'm kinda sad because I feel that they're OOC. As a result this story which was supposed to be multi-chapter turned into a one-shot (missing a lot of plot points I wanted. Even the big ending.) But I didn't know if I could write a truly good enough Sarumi work. I had half the mind now to post this one but then...it's still my baby. Plus I feel that this is me giving back to the Sarumi community full of incredible writers. (Thank you for the amazing stories you've written). And such since I still worked hard on it I do hope you read this and enjoy it. It's my first here in AO3. My story is a bit lack luster. And I have no idea how things work here. But I can't turn back on my story now. I hope you guys can enjoy!!

Akiyama sighed as he watched another woman running out of the room from behind the thick wooden doors. Catching the tears running down her face, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

‘ _Another one bites the dust huh_ ’ he internally concluded as the girl quickly grabbed her stuff from the desk including the name plate where her name was embossed. Akiyama didn’t have the heart to tell her that she couldn’t do that. After all, they were just going to throw it out anyway. His boss never did like any leftover items from the past secretaries still being there after 24 hours from their dismissal.

Seeing her finally go down the elevator Akiyama let out a heavy sigh as he walked towards the imposing doors, knowing full well that his boss would not be in a good mood. Pushing the doors open he walked in to see the bespectacled messy-haired boss of his typing away on his computer. Akiyama waited for a few seconds knowing that the man wouldn’t even look up from his work when he scolds him for his poor choice of recruitment.

“Akiyama. Where do you consistently find these unskilled people to take up the job of my secretary? Each and every one of them lately have all been lacking and incompetent.” the young CEO muttered over the sounds of his typing. “Make sure that the next one would at least last longer than the last one.”

Usually people would think it wouldn’t be hard to find someone who would at least last longer than a week but with Fushimi-san’s track record it definitely hasn’t been easy. “Uh well...Fushimi-san it has proven difficult to find any qualified applicants lately as the number of applicants have drastically decreased and the only ones who have applied are those who are clearly below qualification levels. And well...that last secretary was here on a favor apparently...”

Akiyama’s heart abruptly spiked in fear as the typing suddenly stopped. His shoulders instantly stiffened as he watched the raven haired man look up from the screen and give him a chilling look.

“Are you telling me that you, our Chief HR Officer can’t even find me a suitable secretary? Please. With businesses dissolving left and right, why don’t you just poach one of their secretaries? I’m sure there are a number of people who need the job with the right qualifications, mind you.” Fushimi spoke with a clipped tone and promptly brought his attention back to the computer screen.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be this hard sir if you didn’t scare off each and every one of your secretaries.” Akiyama spoke under his breath, unable to stop himself from saying anything.

“What was that Akiyama?” Fushimi drawled out even while he was typing and the HR head could only stiffen up in fear. Did his boss have super hearing or something?

“Uh no sir...I-I’ll be sure to find one right away.” Akiyama answered quickly not wanting to anger the strict man.

“Ok then. I want a new secretary in 36 hours and if you disappoint me again I suggest you start looking for your own replacement too.” Fushimi finished, not bothering to look up as he gave out the threat.

Akiyama felt his throat go dry as he bowed his head and proceeded to exit the room. Closing the door, he then unbuttoned his collar and let out a sigh in worry. “Where in the world am I going to find a qualified secretary who can put up with Fushimi-san?”

“Looking for his next prey huh?” Akiyama stood up straighter as he turned to Domyoji who was looking at him with humor in his eyes. “By the way you owe me 5 bucks. Told you she wouldn’t last the month.” he added. Akiyama however was not in the mood to deal with Domyoji and his bets right now.

“Not now Domyoji. Losing the bet is the last of my worries. No one wants to be Fushimi-san’s secretary. Word about how Fushimi deals with his secretaries are spreading around town. I think even Fushimi-san himself realized that only the most desperate would apply for the job. Apparently my only hope is to get a secretary from a failing company or something.”

“Oh! Yeah that’s pretty common lately. In fact, you know Awashima-san?” Domyoji asked and Akiyama couldn’t help but recall his memories with the so-called “cold-hearted woman”. She used to be the chief operating officer a year before Fushimi-san took over. She eventually went to work for another company. Despite her nickname, Awashima-san always stayed in touch and made sure to meet up every so often.

“Yeah. What about her?” Akiyama asked even if he knew that he didn’t have the leisurely time to just stand around making chit-chat. It was always nice to hear about Awashima-san every so often.

“Well you know her fiance right? The blonde one with shades?” Domyoji continued

“Yeah?”

“Well apparently the company he works for, Homra, is going to temporarily close due to some kind of business remodeling.” his co-worker disclosed which was surprising to hear. Homra was a recognized company headed by a dauntless, intimidating CEO, Mikoto Suoh. Their company was a big-time manufacturer and supplier of construction materials. No one would have thought that the business would undergo a temporary closure.

“Shocking huh? I honestly thought the business would have made it big until the end with that demon of a CEO at the helm. Apparently they were in need of some major company restructuring.” Domyoji informed him and Akiyama couldn’t help but smile at that. It was true after all; Homra’s CEO could be completely terrifying. It takes someone with character to be able to deal with him...and that’s when the idea struck.

With his heart beating frantically, Akiyama quickly grabbed Domyoji’s wrist, successfully calling attention to himself. “Domyoji!! Did Awashima-san mention anything about the secretary?”

* * *

 

“I don’t understand why I have to do this?” Misaki groaned out into his PDA just looking at the building in front of him. He had to admit that the building was definitely impressive. All chrome and glass. It was towering so high above that the red-head was starting to get a crick in his neck just looking at it. But the impressive building did nothing to better his mood.

“You know very well why, Yata-san. While Homra is temporarily fixing things you currently don’t have a job. Just be glad that a job was practically offered to you.” Kusanagi-san’s voice channeled through the phone.

Misaki clicked his tongue at that reasoning but nevertheless reluctantly agreed with that statement. Sure he has some savings to survive a few months but unfortunately even he doesn’t know when Homra will continue its operations. Kusanagi-san sometimes says it could take up to a month. Others whisper that it could take years.

So instead of just bumming around and taking a job when it was too late, Kusanagi-san hooked him up with a pretty good post. It paid really well (even more than he used to earn, surprisingly) and he didn’t even need to interview for it. The job was practically given to him on a silver platter. Of course he was suspicious about what kind of duties he would be given but apparently his new job was no different than his old one.

It really was a sweet deal but Misaki was seriously wondering what was the catch. Jobs like these don’t just come easy hence why Misaki was hesitant to take even one step forward. What exactly was he getting himself into?

“But seriously, I don’t need to go to work right away. It doesn’t feel right of me to ditch Homra like that. I mean, Homra just temporarily closed a day ago and suddenly I’m already taking another job. That’s practically like betrayal or something like that.” Misaki slouched as he tried to think of more reasons why he shouldn’t join.

“Nonsense Yata-san. Do you honestly think that Mikoto-san would forbid you for earning money for your basic needs?” Kusanagi’s voice chimed in his ear and Misaki couldn’t help but let out a tired sigh. Knowing his king wasn’t like that, Misaki mumbled out a no.

“You still need the money right? Didn’t you say you wanted a new apartment?”

“Well...yeah bu--”

“Then I don’t see what’s the problem. The pay is good. Seri-chan herself vouches for the company. And your company is commutable from your apartment. Now stop hesitating and just do what you need to do.”

“Che.” Misaki spat out in frustration. “Fine. But only for now. Until Homra gets back in action then it’s goodbye Fushimi Tech.”

“Well good luck on your first day. Try keeping your temper in check.”

“Pssh. Temper? What temper? Don’t worry about a thing, Kusanagi-san, today will be just smooth sailing from here.” Misaki assured the blonde man. Keeping his temper isn’t that hard to do. As long as no one asks for it that is.

“Uhuh sure. Let’s see how things go. Call ‘kay?”

Misaki decided to ignore Kusanagi-san’s lack of faith in him and proceeded to wrap up the conversation. “Yeah, sure. See yah.” Hanging up his phone, Misaki took a deep sigh as he looked at his new work place.

“Well Fushimi-san. Your new secretary will see you now.” He said with a grin

* * *

 

Looking around the lobby, Misaki tried to locate the man who recruited him. Kusanagi-san mentioned that his name was Akiyama. How was he going to find him when the only thing he knew about him was his name? Misaki took in the people filtering in and out of the building, holding themselves regally and professional like. It was definitely a much different atmosphere than in Homra where people would come with soot on their face, fresh from checking out the manufacturing plants. He was going to miss the laid-back culture of the company. Misaki could only hope that temporary meant real soon.

Sighing out, Misaki was about to take a deep breath to call out Akiyama’s name when someone tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me? What business do you have here?” a stern security guard was standing before him. Yata definitely did not like the look he was being given as the guard was deliberately looking at him in disdain. Most likely it was because of the way he was dressed, he never bothered with a tie or coat and he found it too hot to wear the long sleeves of his polo not rolled up. Kusanagi begged him to at least dress up or so but he should already be glad that he didn’t bring along his skateboard this time.

Frowning back at the security guard, he huffed and crossed his arms. “I actually work here.”

Once more giving an obvious once over on how he looked, the towering figure before him scoffed. “Looking like that. Fushimi Tech would not hire someone so ratty. So I am going to ask you to quietly leave the premises before I have to escort you out myself.”

Misaki felt a fuse pop as he scorned out. “Don’t you dare touch me asshole. Like it or not, I’m Fushimi-san’s new secretary. I’m looking for some guy named Akiyama but if you think you can just throw me out of the building I’d like to see you try!”

The guard was clearly not happy with him as he could see his face redden in anger. Misaki knew he was around a few seconds away from being throttled when someone spoke up. “Uh...excuse me? Are you looking for me?”

Misaki turned to see the slim, black-haired man standing in front of him. Holding up a clip board in one hand and a PDA in another, the man who was, Misaki presumed to be, Akiyama was taking in the scenario before him.

“Don’t mind him, Akiyama-san. He’s just some punk kid who decided to stray in here.”

Misaki so wanted to land a punch right on the guard’s nose but decided to think the better of it. After all it hadn’t even been 15 minutes ago when he promised Kusanagi-san not to lose his temper. Deciding to suck it up and to ignore the security guard, Misaki gave a small bow to Akiyama as he introduced himself. “Excuse me, I’m Yata Misaki and I’m here for the job of the CEO’s secretary.”

Akiyama’s eyes widened at that. “You’re Yata Misaki...”

Misaki looked up not liking the look of disbelief on Akiyama’s face. “Yeah...is there something wrong?” What? Misaki couldn’t help but wonder. Did he already fail their prissy standards?

“Uh well...You see your name...you see...we were actually expecting...”

“Hah?” Misaki challenged the man in front him, daring him to comment on the name that he always disliked. “What were you expecting huh? What about my name? As long as you stick with Yata then there shouldn’t be any problems.” Misaki huffed out, raising his eyebrow to gauge the HR Officer.

Feeling the awkward tension, Akiyama cleared his throat and glanced at the time on the PDA. “Well yes, we better get started then. First of all, welcome, Yata Mi-...Yata-san. Welcome to Fushimi Tech.”

“Akiyama-san! You can’t be serious. Him? Why are we letting _him_ in the company?” The security guard huffed at him, clearly, still holding apprehensions. He wants it that way? Fine...not like he cares.

“Don’t worry. I heard nothing but good words about you, Yata-san and I’m sure you will be a great addition for the company.” Yata couldn’t help but throw a smug grin towards the security guard.

The security guard merely crossed his arms and huffed. “You look smug now but I bet you won’t last even 4 days.”

Misaki’s interest was piqued and he was about to question the security guard when Akiyama suddenly called. “Well! No time to waste.” Suddenly pushing him forward to the elevators before Misaki could get a chance to ask. “First let’s give you a tour then you’ll meet Fushimi-san after. He’ll be the one to orient you on things you will have to do as his secretary.”

Misaki let out a sigh of annoyance as he braced himself for the start of his temporary job. Hopefully, unlike this morning everything would go smoothly from here on out.

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Misaki, his troubles would only get worse from earlier. Things were turning out fine at first. The facilities were top-notch. The company was thriving and everything was all systemic and organized. He met some people and none of them gave him the same disdaining look as the guard earlier. (Although he had tried to hide his anger at the confused look he got when people heard that he was the secretary. Apparently they were expecting something else or whatever.) Just when Misaki thought he could get used to this he was brought up to the top floor to meet his new boss for the first time.

“And so if you have any more question please don’t hesitate to ask.” Akiyama finished up as the doors of the elevators opened. “On the top floor is where you will be working. Your desk is situated right outside Fushimi-san’s office.”

Misaki took in the top floor as there were desks situated to his left and right but the center of attention were the big towering wooden doors 15 meters in front of the elevator. “I’m assuming that there’s no need to point out where Fushimi-san’s office is” Akiyama voiced out as he noticed where Misaki was looking at. Walking towards the office, Akiyama stopped a couple of meters away from the office to point out at the desk on the side. Clean and made out of expensive mahogany Misaki took in the sight of the desk that would be his base of operations for the weeks to come.

Akiyama then turned to look at his PDA to see what time it was. “Fushimi-san has scheduled a 15-minute pocket to be able to meet you and properly give you the tasks that will be assigned to you. We will enter in about 25 seconds.”

“Wha??” was all Misaki could say as the control-freakiness of his boss was already manifesting. What kind of person was this guy?

“We will enter...one second...annnd…Now.” Akiyama called out as he quickly opened up the doors. “Fushimi-san the new secretary is here.”

Misaki entered the office only to be surprised by the appearance of his new boss. He had never expected that his boss would look so...young. Heck was he the same age as him?

“Ah yes. You better get started.” Misaki watched as Fushimi-san talked over the computer screen, continuously typing into it. Already the ginger felt ticked about the uninterested drawl of his boss’ voice. “To my right I have already printed out to you my schedules and already pre-planned appointments. I expect you to know these by heart as you will be in charge from now on for keeping them. At the start of each day I expect a brief on my agenda. I also expect you to construct an online system that allows me to check back on my schedule every so often. It is vital that it stays constantly updated.”

“Along with the schedule, is a new PDA. This PDA will be solely used for the company. All calls, texts, e-mails should be strictly catered for work only. Already encoded are numbers of the companies and contacts that you should familiarize yourself with. I’m giving you three days for you to know all the pertinent information of the regulars and point persons of the company. In fact, I already have messages, calls and e-mails that need to be attended to. You are to check the app installed on it. It will have all the pertinent information.”

Misaki fingers twitched as his boss kept drabbling on. You would think you would start with a hello or make small talk but apparently his boss still had more to say.

“I expect you to be here 6 am sharp every morning. Have a cup of black coffee on my desk by the time I arrive. You are in charge as well to make sure there will always be coffee stocked in for my office. Note as well that my appointments constantly change and you should be constantly checking your inbox concerning them. You will also be the one in charge of all of my work related calls and logistics. I expect the phone to be picked up at all times and it is your duty that if I am to go out of the building you yourself have to be one to fix the cars, lodging and everything that needs to be taken into account. So go on back to your desk and start on your tasks. You already need to pick up where the last secretary left off.”

Misaki could only stare back at his new boss in disbelief. Is this guy for real? He’s definitely demanding, for one. Yeah, as a secretary Misaki had his fair share of piles of workload to do for Mikoto-san so the workload was somewhat expected. What probably ticked him off though was that ever since he and Akiyama walked in Fushimi-san hadn’t even bothered to glance up at the two of them. Sure he’s busy but the oh so important Fushimi-san couldn’t even chance one, just one look at him? And yet he had the time to print out schedules and prepare a long ass speech of work load that he was throwing at him. Misaki was not going to leave it like that.

“Would it kill you to look up just once?” Misaki humphed out not giving a damn if he was being rude or not as he heard Akiyama take in a sharp breath.

Fushimi-san stopped typing instantly and Misaki’s breath hitched as he had finally looked up at the two of them. Eyes staring at him through his glasses, Misaki couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. This guy could definitely pull off a cold a look.

“And who are you?”

“Hah!?” Misaki’s voice raised. “Whadda you mean. Didn’t you hear? I’m your secretary.”

Fushimi raised an eyebrow at that. “I was informed that my secretary was going to be a woman.”

Misaki’s face boiled at that. “Who the hell gave you that information?!”

“Are you implying that your name really is Yata Misaki?”

Misaki’s face flushed out in both anger and embarrassment. “What about it huh? Got a problem with my name?”

Fushimi let out a scoff as he eyed from Misaki top to bottom. “Do you honestly think that there isn’t a problem with your name, Misaki?”

“Don’t call me that!!” Misaki spat out and he felt Akiyama place a hand on his shoulder. “Yata-san, calm down” The red head heard Akiyama’s voice whisper out. His words however didn’t stop the annoyance building up in him.

“Tch. Honestly Akiyama. I ask you to get me a better secretary but I believe that this is the absolutely worst one yet. Where did you pick this one from? The street?”

Misaki felt like strangling the man in front of him. “I have you know. I worked as the secretary of Homra for over a year.”

Fushimi however scoffed out once again. “Ah...so no better than the streets.”

“What did you say?!?” Misaki’s voice was increasing in volume, anger seeping out of him.

“Can you honestly say that I’m wrong. Just look at Homra now, already closing down.”

“Just temporarily!!!”

“Just like those multiple companies before that claim that they were going to close temporarily but they never did.” Fushimi retorted. “Face it, Homra’s closed for good. With good reason too. I company with a boorish CEO like that could have never survived in the first place.”

“Take that back!!! Homra and Mikoto-san are respectable and reliable names. I should charge you for slander!!” Misaki screamed out not wanting to take anymore shit from the pompous ass in front of him.

“Could anyone actually prove me wrong? Just looking at you is proof enough. Ill-bread and un-poised. Typical for someone who works for something as crude as construction. I have no need for a secretary who will just waste my time. Just pack up your things and get out. Fushimi Tech has no need for second-rate employees.” Fushimi barked out his eyes bearing straight into Misaki’s, unwavering and clearly guiltless as he spoke out those words.

Akiyama felt his heart stop in trepidation. If Yata-san were to leave, then he was pretty much out of the job. No doubt Fushimi-san would blame him for picking such an ill-fitting candidate. He was screwed.

“Second rate huh?” Misaki spoke out with his head bowed down. Suddenly surprising the other occupants of the office, Misaki had suddenly let out a few chuckles.

Fushimi-san raised his eyebrow at the boy. “What? Don’t tell me you’re demented as well.”

Misaki however brought his face right back up and stared Fushimi-san down with a grin. “Apparently my pride won’t take this kind of bullshit. You dare, smear Homra’s and Mikoto-san’s name well then I’m just going to have to change your mind.”

Fushimi scoffed out. “Are you threatening me?”

“No! I’m challenging you!! I will show you what a former member of Homra is capable of. You’re going to see that I’m better than any of your so-called first rate secretaries you’ve had before!! I’ll be the best secretary ever and then I’ll make you take back whatever you said about my company and my CEO!!”

“Are you an idiot? What kind of challenge is that?”

“One that I’m not going to lose!! Throw your best shot at me!! I can handle whatever curveballs you’ve got! I’ll take them all the same. You’ll see! You’ll be begging to keep me on as your secretary.” Misaki boasted proudly, the challenge was already blazing in his eyes.

After a moment of silence Akiyama didn’t know what he should have done. He was definitely worried about how his boss was going to react. Oh God. At this rate he might not be employed for years. Glancing up at the bespectacled man in front of him Akiyama felt his throat go dry. What was going to happen now?

Misaki could only watch as the asshole in front of him looked back at him in silence. Waiting for something to happen he suddenly froze up a bit as the guy in front of him let out a teasing laugh. “Interesting. You really are stupid.”

Misaki clenched his fist as he took a step forward. “Say that again!”

“You’re stupid.” Just as Misaki was about to give him hell, the CEO had suddenly flicked his arm forward, tossing something to the orange haired boy.

Feeling his heart stop, he quickly caught the things that were hurtled towards him. It was a good thing he had faith in his own reflexes or else the ledger would have slammed right on his face.

“There you go, your issued PDA, the schedules. Your starter pack of being a secretary. You want to show me just how good you are?! Well then you better get started. I’ll make your life hell here. Let’s see if I can’t get a brash brat like you to run away with your tail in between your legs.” Misaki matched up Fushimi’s cold stare, not shying away even when he got that cold and cruel smirk thrown at him.

Feeling his mouth twitch up in challenge, Misaki twirled up the new PDA in the air and snatched it up with a tilt of his head. “Oh I’m not going anywhere.”

Akiyama watched as the two exchanged looks between each other most likely forgetting his presence in the room. Oh boy. This was definitely going to be a handful.

* * *

 

_**Ring Ring Ring** _

Misaki already hated the sound of his ring tone and it was only the second day that he owned the damn contraption. “Yata here!!” He said as he was juggling both the heavy delivery package and take-out box on one arm while catching the green crossing sign.

“Ah Yata-san! Fushimi-san wants you to cancel the appointment with Hitachi. Don’t forget to call and give an apology. Make sure to issue the standard basket. With the extra appointment please reschedule the appointment with Hagasaki Corp to make it fit there. Also please message the Brandon Tech head the meeting will be shortened. Fushimi-san needs to catch a dinner with the Tokyo bank representative.”

Misaki felt his head pound. Why the hell does this man need to change his schedule every 15 minutes. “Understood.” Misaki thanked the young clerk who called him. For some reason his jerk of a boss was too busy to bother to call him personally and would ask any random employee to relay the changes for him. Misaki was sure this was already the 8th person today to call him just to explain the demands of his dictator of a boss. Knowing there was no time to spare, Misaki went to start calling the people involved with the new scheduling. He then began running faster successfully dodging people on the streets. Knowing he had to drop the things off at the office soon so he can retrieve and deliver the fruits basket right after.

Like a whirlwind, Misaki dialed numbers left and right. Note down contacts. Adjusted the online schedule for his boss. Misaki was already panting as he stepped inside the elevator doors. With his arms holding the packages and his mind focused on appeasing the people for the sudden schedule change, Misaki was already feeling rattled.

**_Ring Ring Ring_ **

_Dammit_. “Yata here!”

“Where are you? Fushimi’s lunch begins in 2 minutes!! Where’s the food?!” Misaki listened as Akiyama’s voice traveled across the speaker. With a ding the elevator doors opened and Misaki was greeted by the site of Akiyama holding his phone to his ear, anxiousness clear on his face.

“Here!” Misaki called out as he quickly ran to his desk. Practically dropping everything on his desk, he dashed to the top floor office kitchenette and pulled out the tray, plates, cutlery and glass. He then opened up the take-out from the restaurant a few blocks away and proceeded to plate the still piping hot steak, while Akiyama helped fill up the glass with water.

“30 seconds!!” He heard Hidaka call out. Picking up the other package and placing the tray on top as he practically ran through the big wooden doors. Hurriedly without even looking up to announce his presence, Misaki quickly placed the tray on Fushimi-san’s desk and let out a sigh of relief as the alarm went off just a half second after.

Breathing in and out, Misaki watched as Fushimi looked at the steak in front of him then back at him. “Hmm I honestly thought that you weren’t going to make it.”

Misaki could only pant some more as he looked at Fushimi and then proceeded to give Fushimi the other package. “Here’s the new gaming system sir.”

“Give that to Domyoji, He should be able to analyze it. I expect a report on it tomorrow morning. On your desk and you will proceed to give it to me.” Fushimi ordered him once again not even sparing him another glance.

Misaki so wanted to kick the man but bit his tongue as he answered back. “Understood sir, I’ll be taking my leave then.”

“Where are you going? I never said you were dismissed from your duties of handling my lunch.” Fushimi drawled out as his eyes finally fell on him. Misaki was seriously wondering if it was better that Fushimi-san never looked at him. At least that way, he didn’t have to deal with his constantly critical stare. His boss really was a guy who was easy to hate.

Biting down whatever choice words he had for the raven-haired man Misaki then hurriedly explained his agenda knowing that he had no time to waste with all the tasks he had to do. “With all due respect sir, I still have to pick up the apology baskets for the clients whose schedules were rescheduled. Then I believe I have to set an appointment for the restaurant you will be dining in tonight as well as the one for lunch tomorrow. Your dry cleaning will need to be picked up and I just got a call that your new suit from your tailor has finally been finished so I need to pick that up as well. Not to mention I must get everything done before the 4’ o’clock meeting where I will have to take down the minutes. And then...”

“If you have time to go on and on about your schedule which I clearly am not interested about then I expect you can squeeze in the time for this lunch. After all, it should only be expected from one who calls himself ‘the best secretary ever’.” Fushimi drone out as he tossed Misaki a taunting smirk.

Misaki didn’t like the feeling of having his words tossed back at him but the red head continued to hold his tongue. “Well then, _sir_ ” Misaki wondered if it was easy to pick up the venom in his voice. He hoped it did. “Is there something about your lunch that you need attending to?”

Fushimi smiled as he pointed towards his plate. “Well then, Homra boy, quick question what do you call the things beside my steak?”

Misaki did not appreciate the asshole’s patronizing voice whatsoever. Crossing his arms in front of him, he answered with a scowl. “I believe those are baby carrots sir.”

“Very good. At least you got your vegetables down.” Misaki clenched his hands tighter at the continuous jab to his intelligence. “Well then, I believe you were informed that I do not consume any vegetables.”

Misaki nodded his head, so tempted to give an eye-roll as well. When he had heard about his boss’ diet he couldn’t help but judge him in the process. What was he? Twelve? He was no better than a picky eating kid. Misaki was sure that a diet like that was going to get you sick eventually.

“Well then do tell me why there are vegetables on my plate?” His boss continued.

Misaki felt his face twitch. “It came with the steak sir. You however can choose to ignore the vegetables and eat the steak instead.” It was really surprising to Misaki just how much patience he actually had when he was really trying.

“Then how do you reason out the parts of the steak that were touched by the vegetables?”

Misaki suddenly stiffened as he looked at his boss with narrowed eyes. He has got to be kidding him! “I don’t see why there should be a problem sir.”

“Of course there’s a problem. Do you honestly expect me to swallow down morsels of food with the taste of carrots lingering on it? How could you expect me to stomach this?” Misaki was considering sending his fist down the CEO’s stomach instead as the incredulous complaint of his boss was registering in his head. There was definitely something wrong with this guy.

“So what do you expect me to do _sir_? Do you honestly want me to cut out every part of the steak that was touched by the carrots?” Misaki answered back, not able to hide the frustration boiling inside him.

Realizing that his boss could call out on his attitude, Misaki was surprised to find Fushimi just smirking back at him. “Not a bad suggestion, newbie.”

“You can’t be serious!!” Misaki spat out. “I am not doing that for you!!”

Fushimi’s PDA started beeping and before Fushimi unlocked the device he quickly uttered out “Well you better start cutting. After all, I believe you still got some fruit baskets to deliver.”

Misaki pretty much growled out as he grabbed the tray and quickly walked towards the kitchenette to slice away the parts of the steak that were even remotely touched by the carrots. Once done he made his way back to his boss and set the tray back on the desk, pretty close to slamming the tray. “Ok, one, un-touched, no veggie steak.!!”

Looking up to see Fushimi fixated on something on his PDA screen, Misaki straightened up and took one step back. Good. Looks like his boss was busy. Taking advantage of his distraction, Misaki turned away so he could get out of the office and finally get the things he needed done. “Weirdo” Misaki muttered under his breath as he was walking away, now nearing the door.

“Do remember, Homra boy, who holds the rights to your paycheck the next time you decide to say something so loudly.” Fushimi’s voice spoke out and Misaki felt himself freeze in slight trepidation. _Damn_. “And where are you going? I need you to call for my chauffeur. I have a sudden business lunch to catch”

Misaki turned around, confused. “Wait a lunch? Aren’t you supposed to eat your lunch now? What about the steak?”

Fushimi merely shrugged as he started walking towards the doors. “Get rid of it. You don’t possibly expect me to eat right before another lunch.”

Misaki felt the irritation build up in him. Is he serious?! He practically ran his ass off getting that steak, making sure it was hot and he didn’t drop it while juggling everything else. Hell he even cut out every single part that could have been touched by the carrots and then he _dares_ to throw it away.

Hearing a small scoff, Misaki turned to see the cruelly amused face of his boss. “Oh come now. I’m not that ruthless.” Misaki felt his eyebrow raised wondering where this was going. “I saw your efforts. Go ahead. You can have the steak. Be careful though. Wouldn’t want to upset your plebeian stomach with something so…rich. I’m sure your practically jumping for joy. At last you’ll finally be able to know what steak tastes like.”

“Oh go to hell!” Misaki blurted out before he could censor himself.

“Oooh how threatening.” The ravenette replied sarcastically as he opened the door. “Tell me do you practice your threats on grade schoolers? You certainly look like you can fit in with your height.”

Misaki growled out in anger. However, before Misaki could give Fushimi hell for his comment, the bespectacled man had already walked out of his office. How dare that asshole look down on him. He’s had steak before thank you very much.

Glaring at that piece of meat that was starting to get cold on the desk, Misaki had half the mind to throw the steak right on the seat that Fushimi sits on. Misaki decided the better of it and went to wrap the steak up. There are a lot of people out there who would benefit from this. Better in the needy’s stomach than a jerk’s who doesn’t appreciate it.

* * *

 

When Akiyama looked up to see Fushimi walking out of his office he was greeted with an insane sight. Was…was Fushimi-san…smiling? If you could call a small lift of one side of his mouth, smiling…something was definitely up.

“Uh Fushimi-san…Is everything alright?” Akiyama whispered out and Fushimi’s went back to its normal blank face as he turned to him.

“Akiyama, make sure my car’s ready. I’m pretty sure my new secretary isn’t even bothering to make the call anytime soon.”

Akiyama stilled up. Was Fushimi smiling because he finally found a reason to fire his secretary or something.

“Right away sir!!” Akiyama replied as he reached for his phone to make the call.

“By the way Akiyama,” The HR head stopped in his tracks as Fushimi called out to him. “It was you who found the new secretary was it not?”

Akiyama felt his throat go dry. Of course…how could he let himself get complacent? His job security was still up in the air after all.

“Well you sure picked such an annoying, hot-tempered and loud-mouthed brat.” Fushimi spoke out as he pressed the button to call the elevator.

Akiyama couldn’t help but cringe. This was it. He was finally going to get laid off.

Fushimi however then proceeded to shake his head as the sleek silver doors of the elevator opened up for him to enter. “Do remind me later Akiyama. I think it’s about time you got a raise.” Fushimi spoke out as he got into the elevator waiting for him.

Akiyama was left speechless as the words slowly sunk. _What?_ Dumbfounded with what just occurred he could only watch wordlessly as the doors of the elevator closed with a ding.

_What just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it folks!! I know I know the ending seems lacking right? Well I was supposed to do a multi-chaptered story that had a progression and everything. How they would end up eventually together. But I don't know if I should (or could). Who knows maybe after I will continue writing it. I wonder. Should I? But anyway thank you so much for reading! (I just realized can this be even counted as pairing) O.O Ugh maybe I should finish this up...I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. Until then though, see you!


End file.
